


Quiet Down

by Feast_of_Doves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, kinda fluffy at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feast_of_Doves/pseuds/Feast_of_Doves
Summary: RE-UPLOADThat’s when he heard it. He would know that noise anywhere: a moan. Someone’s having a good night, he thought. The neighbors were really loud sometimes and it was no surprise that Bro would be able to hear something like that this time of night.He shrugged and continued, pulling three slices of pizza onto his plate, until he was interrupted again. This time the moan was louder and...familiar. Bro’s mouth twitched as he stood completely still, listening. It was a long, high, almost whiney moan. It reminded him of someone. Maybe a neighbor who got a little too lonely on certain nights. No, that wasn’t it. It was…
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	Quiet Down

_Beep beep beep._

The timer went off to signal the completion of the frozen--now cooked--pizza. Bro was there in an instant, flashstepping from the living room to the kitchen in a heartbeat. Pizza was his shit. “Like that one asshole once said,” he murmured, pulling the tray from the oven with his My Little Pony mitt. “‘I love pizza; you can’t really go wrong with pizza.’”

The Strider delicacy was set aside on the counter as Bro dug around for a paper plate from the cabinet. It took him awhile to find a suitable one, seeing as the cupboards were full of Bro’s smuppets and katanas. Finally finding a plate that wasn’t absolutely covered in plush ass, Bro pulled it out, wiping of a small bit of fluff from one of his smuppets off.

That’s when he heard it. He would know that noise anywhere: a moan. Someone’s having a good night, he thought. The neighbors were really loud sometimes and it was no surprise that Bro would be able to hear something like that this time of night.

He shrugged and continued, pulling three slices of pizza onto his plate, until he was interrupted again. This time the moan was louder and...familiar. Bro’s mouth twitched as he stood completely still, listening. It was a long, high, almost whiney moan. It reminded him of someone. Maybe a neighbor who got a little too lonely on certain nights. No, that wasn’t it. It was…

Bro dropped his plate, pizza and sauce scattering across the floor. He knew this time would come. Dave was becoming a man. The boy was sixteen and had raging hormones; Bro could tell by the way Dave would lock himself away in his room sometimes or not eat all of his dinner, but he never thought that his little brother would actually start masturbating for some time.

As proud as he was that Dave was finally taking his next step toward adulthood, Bro couldn’t let him make all of those embarrassing noises. The neighbors would hear through the thin walls and that was just one thing that Bro would not let happen to Dave. “Imagine the little man, all embarrassed when he finds out that the whole floor can hear him,” Bro muttered to himself, making his way down the hall to prevent Dave’s future humiliation.

* * *

Dave was lying on his bed, over his covers, with his pants and boxers down to his mid thighs. His shirt was pulled up to slightly expose his abdomen. Lying there, half naked, Dave had a tight grip on his hard dick, pumping it up and down and squeezing where it felt good. The blonde’s head leaned back into his pillow as he moaned loudly. There was no reason not to. Bro was far away in the living room and--

The sixteen year old’s heart nearly stopped when his door opened and his bro’s head popped in. They just stared at each other for a moment, Bro’s eyes scanning Dave’s body for a split second and Dave still awkwardly holding his erection in his hand. It seemed like years of silence before Bro finally spoke.

“Yo, little man. Just wanted to let you know that you’re kinda loud and that the neighbors can probably hear you. You know, I just didn’t want you to be all embarrassed and shit when you find out that they’re all probably listening in to your fun time. I just...” The older man’s words blurred for a moment as Dave thought. With each word Bro spoke, Dave got more and more horrified. Would this guy ever shut up? “...and I could hear you and the neighbors could hear you and we’re all wondering what kind of bitch is taking i-- I mean what’s going on, and--”

“Bro!” Dave finally spoke up and got over his shock enough to pull the covers over his softening cock. “Get out!” His voice cracked slightly, face turning bright red with complete mortification.

“Right, yeah,” Bro said with a single nod. “Just letting you know, little man! Love you~”

“Bro!”

“Yep, okay, point taken.”

Dave breathed a sigh of relief when Bro left and shut the door. How fucking horrible was that? Not only did his guardian see his dick and half-naked body, but he actually had the fucking nerve to tell him to quiet down? Well, anyone who knew the young Strider could tell you that he was a screamer, but the boy didn’t really want his brother to know that! Bringing his hands up to hide his face from the world, Dave heard the door open again. Eyes flashed viciously in that direction.

“Hey, I just wanted to add that--”

“BRO!”

“Right, sorry!” Just like that, Bro was gone again.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Dave works up the courage to leave his room again. When he does, it’s sneaky and quiet. If at all possible, Dave would like to not see Bro again for a long, long time. There’s nothing quite like your guardian walking in on your jacking off and the boy honestly just felt like dying. He was sure there would be a permanent blush etched on his freckled cheeks. The blonde made his way through the dark apartment, eyes darting in every direction in hopes of avoiding Bro.

The plan failed. Just as Dave almost reached the kitchen--that was the destination all along, since Dave was craving some much-needed nourishment--he heard a voice behind him that made him nearly jump out of his skin. It was low, right behind him, and sounded almost amused. The younger Strider didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“What do you want?” Dave murmured, keeping his back facing Bro in an attempt to hide his still-present embarrassment.

A large, calloused hand grabbed Dave’s shoulder roughly and spun him around. “Look at me when I talk to you,” came his brother’s reply. Dave turned his face away from Bro’s until his chin was forced back in the man’s direction.

“I know what you want,” Dave grumbled. His body stiffened as Bro grabbed his face. The man’s hands were big enough to encase almost all of Dave’s jaw at once. It terrified the boy. Bro was never known to be necessarily gentle, after all. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry that I was loud. I won’t be again.”

Bro didn’t miss a beat. He had a reply ready, though not one that either of the Striders had expected. Even Bro was taken aback by the words.

“...that’s fine. It was kinda hot, anyway.”

“What?”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, bullshit, Bro. What the fu--”

The words were cut off by Bro’s lips being forcefully pushed against Dave’s. Their lips didn’t move, didn’t try to make the kiss pleasurable. It was just Bro’s way to shut Dave up. It went on, neither actually putting work towards the kiss, for what seemed like forever to Dave before his guardian pulled away.

“I’ve waited for so long for you to be ready.” Bro purred against Dave’s lips as he almost-endearingly stroked the other’s hair. Dave was a stuttering mess of confusion, so the elder continued. “Don’t act like you haven’t wanted it, too. You think I never noticed how when you bent over to pick something up, your ass would linger just a little too long in my face? Or how you would ‘accidentally’ walk in while I was half naked getting out of the shower? Or--”

“Okay, damn, Bro! I-I get it.” Dave bit his lip. The possibility that he had been driving Bro crazy with his actions for years excited him and he felt his dick twitch a little. He had done those things playfully, never knowing that it would actually frustrate Bro, but he couldn’t deny that he had had the hots for his brother for a long time. It had been years since he had decided that.

It felt wrong. So, so wrong. It was his brother that he felt so attracted to, that he would jerk off to the thought of. Though, Bro always did say that Dave was adopted, so they weren’t technically related, right? Maybe it would be okay to just...kiss him? Judging by the hand that found its way to Dave’s crotch, Bro had other ideas.

Dave couldn’t stop himself. The touch felt so new, so different, so good. He bit his lip and let out a small moan, hips moving forward on their own in search of more traction. Bro was at his neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Dave was no expert, but he was fairly sure there would be more than one hickey that he would need to hide for school the next day.

He’s not even sure when they moved to the futon. Dave just knew that one moment they were standing with Bro pinning him against a wall, and they next they were lying down with Bro on top. His brother’s weight on him felt familiar from all of the times they had strifed, but this time instead of worrying for his life, Dave was on a pleasure high. One of Bro’s hands snaked its way up Dave’s shirt to play with a nipple while the other still worked at palming Dave over his jeans. The pain on his neck told Dave that Bro was probably biting there. The younger blonde tried to say something, but his words were beat by a gasp as Bro squeezed him down below.

Bro couldn’t take it anymore. That was more than enough foreplay. He needed Dave, and he needed him right then. In an instant--perhaps with the help of Bro’s flashstepping skills, Dave wasn’t sure--Dave found himself completely naked. Even his shades were removed and set nicely on the table. Embarrassment showed on his face and he reached down to cover himself up. It didn’t help that Bro was staring at him like some sort of predator about to go in for the kill. Dave was flipping onto all fours in front of Bro. Finally, he was able to form words.

“Wait! I’ve never done this.” He was nervous. Friends of his told him that it would hurt the first time and that the pain level would depend on how much preparation there was. Seeing as Dave didn’t know he’d be buttfucked by his brother that day, he hadn’t tried to stretch himself out or anything. There was no response. Dave turned his head over his shoulder to see Bro behind him on his knees, fully clothed with his massive dick just out there through the zipper hole in his jeans. “W-wait, Bro--”

Bro didn’t wait and Dave’s words were cut off once again, this time by a scream. His bro had pushed about halfway in without any warning or prep. Dave was pretty sure he felt some pressure, pain, then something give way. He prayed it was just his imagination. Despite the rough actions, Bro paused before continuing.

“You’re alright. It’ll hurt for awhile, but trust me. Nothing will cause permanent damage.”

That didn’t sound reassuring at all! Through the grace of the gods or whatever, Bro stayed put, unmoving. They stayed there like that for nearly two minutes until Dave felt himself relax. The pain was replaced with a new feeling, one that wasn’t pleasurable and at the same time not altogether unpleasant. He just felt...full.

Dave’s head hung down between his arms as he gave a small nod. At first he wasn’t sure that Bro even saw it, since nothing happened. In reality, Bro was cursing himself for rushing in too quickly. He knew that Dave would need prep work, and yet his arousal got the bed of him. Bro was just about to pull out and call it a day--probably go jack off in the shower--when he saw the subtlest of nods from Dave. Oh. What a trooper. Bro made a mental note to praise Dave for that later.

Bro took it slow after that, pushing in the rest of the way and stopping for a few seconds each time Dave would hiss in discomfort. After a minute or so, he was fully sheathed in his little bro, breathing out a sigh. He was almost painfully tight, but Bro loved it. This is what he had wanted for years and he was finally, finally getting it.

He waited for Dave to give the okay sign again before pulling halfway out and shoving back in hard. That earned a high moan from Dave and Bro felt his dick twitch.

“Fuck, you’re so damn pretty when you’re taking it,” he said with a smirk. Bro waited for Dave to begin to retaliate before thrusting in again. “Don’t talk. You promised to not be loud again, remember?”

Like hell that was happening. Dave let out a loud whine each time Bro thrust in. He could feel Bro’s fingers digging into his waist and was sure it would leave bruises, but that just turned him on more. He wanted Bro to mark him, to claim him as his own. Maybe it was a little fucked up, but honestly what Strider wasn’t just a little cuckoo?

The thrusting gradually got faster and harder. One of Bro’s hands remained on Dave’s hip while the other moved for the boy’s hair. Bro pulled the blonde locks a little before pushing and forcing Dave’s face down into the couch. That changed everything. The new angle allowed Bro to more easily hit that sweet spot that he knew so well how to find, causing Dave and moan and scream wildly.

It didn’t take long for Dave to finish after that. He came all over the futon and his stomach with his legs shaking and eyes closing tightly. Even after he had climaxed, Bro was still hitting it hard. Dave couldn’t take it much longer. His over-sensitive body continued to shake as he rode out the best orgasm of his life. Bro came a few minutes later, filling Dave with a grunt. It was the only noise he had made all night.

His cock softened in Dave and he pulled out, zipping it back in his pants. Bro looked down at the used boy before him and frowned. Semen leaked from Dave’s hole, but was slightly pink in color. The rough start must have torn something.

With a low curse, Bro got up and left. Walked away. Dave lay there, feeling used, as he watched Bro leave over his shoulder. He choked out Bro’s name, but the man was gone. The boy’s head drooped again, falling flat against the couch cushion. He felt like utter shit. How could he ever think that Bro would actually stay after sex and cuddle or something? No. Bro wasn’t that type of guy. Oh!

Dave starts and looked back. Bro is there, on the couch behind him, wiping up the semen and blood mixture with a damp towel. He takes his time cleaning it gently as to not hurt Dave any more and, when he’s satisfied, Bro rubs a little disinfectant to hopefully help with the tear inside. He shushes Dave, who had been stumbling over his words through the whole process, and lies down next to him. Bro pulls a blanket over the two of them and wraps his arms protectively around Dave.

It was awkward. Both would admit that. Neither had done something so intimate with each other. Well, at least not since Dave was five years old. Dave eventually closes his eyes and relaxes into the man’s grip, just enjoying the warmth and Citron-scented Old Spice smell coming from him.

“Can we...do this again? For my birthday or something?” Dave whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Bro is quiet for awhile, thinking before speaking. “Sure, little man. And it doesn’t just have to be for your birthday. Anytime you want.”

A small smile plays on Dave’s face. “Just be more gentle next time, alright? Like damn.”

“Haha, sure thing, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I've roleplayed it before, but it's my first time writing it solo. Basically, don't judge me too much if it's awful.
> 
> EDIT: This is from SO MANY years ago and it is very bad, but I wanted to re-upload it anyway, so...be nice. I know it's bad XD


End file.
